The present invention relates to a device for interchanging tools in the tool receivers of two cross slides of the machine tool turrets, which slides are movable independently from each other in two planes inclined to the horizontal. The tool receivers in the machine tools of the foregoing type extend parallel to the workpiece spindle axis of the machine tool.
The machine tool of the type under consideration is normally provided with a workpiece handling device, the workpiece gripper of which is movable in the vertical plane parallel to the workpiece spindle axis.
A tool interchange device disclosed in DE-OS No. 31 18 594 serves the purpose of interchanging tools in the tool turret heads of the machine tool. The tool exchange device also employs a workpiece exchange device which includes a transport carriage movable in the direction of elongation of the machine tool, a carriage movable perpendicular to the transport carriage and a gripper provided on the second carriage. The gripper which is provided for the workpiece handling can be additionally equipped with gripper pairs for the tool exchange. The handling device has the advantage that it must be movable only in two directions.
The above publication discloses the tool exchange device in only one turret head. It is however desirable to provide in the machine tool with two tool holders, a tool interchange at both tool holders in the same fashion, that is without increasing expenses.